


Cattleya

by Mirana_Gibert



Series: Stand by me [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brazil, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, TKSevents, True Love, Tsukasen, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: Бело-розовый цветок, что ещё не обрёл своего манящего фиолетового оттенка. Цвет единства непримиримых стихий. Прям как Цукаса и Сенку, что смогли обуздать свои разногласия и стать больше, чем просто друзьями.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Stand by me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124024
Kudos: 4
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Cattleya

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Flowers

Шастанье по джунглям — довольно опасное развлечение. Будучи незащищёнными, они настороженно всматривались в экзотический мир, стараясь быть максимально незаметными для хищников. Хорошо, что их новый спутник хорошо ориентировался в географии и им не составляло труда обходить различные ловушки матери-природы. Доктор Челси такая же эксцентричная личность, как и трое других учёных. Но в отличие от неё мужская половина не проявляла дикой любви к ядовитым жабам и огромным змеям. И потому команде сильнейших приходилось следить за задорным ребёнком, дабы не увлеклась и не затерялась в каком-нибудь муравейнике.

А если посмотреть на окружающий мир другими глазами — он воистину прекрасен. У вековых деревьев очень пышные изумрудные кроны, что лианами нависали над ними. Прыгающие от ветки к ветке обезьянки и грызуны, поющие разноцветные птицы, да даже дикие растения вызывали восторг. Невозможно было оторвать взгляда от завораживающего пейзажа. А цветочный запах слегка очаровывал.

Конечно, им стоило как можно скорее добраться до места назначения, в самое сердце глобальной катастрофы, однако от бесплатного туристического похода грех отказываться. Цукаса не подавал виду, но действительно был рад сложившейся обстановке. К тому же природа успокаивающе влияла на него, ибо полученная рана от сумасшедшей езды иногда давала о себе знать. Она, благо, не мешала в боях с громадными хищниками, но после перенапряжения дико ныла. И это не только у него — с Хьёгой аналогичная ситуация.

Дни шли скоротечно и не очень плодотворно, как того желали учёные. Порой им казалось, что они вот-вот заблудятся и прощай мама. Джунгли превратились в настоящий жуткий лабиринт.

— Как бы мы не шли кругами, — тихо ворчит себе под нос старик Касеки, который порядком устал от похода. — Эти юнцы хоть понимают, что искать-то нужно?

— Понятия не имею. Но мы должны довериться их интуиции, — слабо улыбается в ответ Цукаса, помогая старику с его ношей. — Что бы мы не искали, я верю, оно обязательно найдётся. Ужасное оружие с небес…

— Не такое уж оно и ужасное. Я хорошенько так выспался, пребывая в каменной тюрьме. И мышцы работают лучше!

— Может, ты и прав, — вздыхает боец, вспоминая сестру.

То, что не могли сделать лучшие в Японии врачи, смогла лишь Медуза.

Конечно, Шишио не мечтал о _таком воскрешении_ сестры. Ей было очень трудно адаптироваться, и она едва узнавала в широких лесах и пещерах Японию. И не только это. Девочка сильно отстала в развитии и много чего не понимает, а деревенские мало чему могли бы её научить. Кабы он сильно не хотел остаться рядом и помочь ей, перед ним стояла более серьёзная задача. Доверить Мирай тем, кто был ему предан, наверное, было разумно.

— Возможно, это прозвучит очень жестоко, — хрипло молвит Касеки, глядя вперёд, — но часть меня счастлива, что люди окаменели. Чья-то злая воля думала, что этим сможет уничтожить человечество. Но потом появились мы: обычные люди, что не знали, каков этот мир на самом деле. И если бы не Сенку, мы бы так и не узнали о нём… Потому-то я счастлив. Этот мальчик меня многому научил.

Подобное заставляет его сердце трепетать. Кажется, Цукаса при любом раскладе будет краснеть и радоваться, услышь он что-нибудь приятное в адрес возлюбленного. Лицо расплылось в яркой полуулыбке, и они продолжают неведомый путь, следуя за доктором Челси и горящим энтузиазмом Ишигами. До них доносятся всякие страшилки, от которых девочкам сразу же становится плохо, а Ген так вообще чуть в обморок не упал. Лишённые чувства самосохранения молодые учёные гонятся за какими-то жуками и безобидными ящерицами, пряча их маленьких банках, как некую коллекцию. Зачем им это всё — никто не понимал, да и не хотели. Лучше уж поберечь и без того попорченную психику.

Добыв еду, ближе к ночи они устраивают привал, подальше от реки. Прекрасно зная, что спать в открытых джунглях слишком опасно для их жизней, сильнейшие каждый час сменяют друг друга и следят за ситуацией вокруг. Цукасе хватило не больше двух часов сна, чтобы стоять бодрячком. Он говорит Карлосу, что справится со всем один, и отправляет спать. Сидя на бревне у костра, Шишио не смыкает глаз и навострит уши, одновременно пребывая где-то в своём отдалённом мирке. Алые языки пламени отражаются в его лучистых янтарях, делая его похожим на сбежавшего из романтических комиксов героя. Мягкая тень падает на лицо, разглаживая его острые черты. Тихое сопение ребят умиротворяет.

— А ты чего один? — шепчут ему в ухо, обнимая со спины.

Цукаса поддаётся порыву, поворачивая лицо и касаясь губами острых ключиц. Слабый, едва уловимый запах цитрусов, щекочет ноздри, одурманивая.

— Пусть отдыхают. Завтра у нас снова долгий путь.

— Это да, — Сенку садится рядом, вплотную прижимаясь к его боку. — Что-то говорит мне: «Завтра». Как думаешь, с чего бы оно? Хотя, ладно, неважно, — кладёт голову на его плечо и неотрывно смотрит на танцующее пламя.

— Поспи немного.

— Не очень хочется. Да и сегодня мы мало времени провели вместе.

— Боже, ты слишком милый, — тихо смеётся Шишио, вовлекая учёного в нежный поцелуй. Он чуть поднимает край своего плаща и укрывает им плечо Сенку — так они ещё ближе друг к другу.

Острые ноготки слегка пробегаются по груди и шее, оставляя незаметные белые полосы. Цукаса чувствует и знает, что Ишигами уж очень соскучился по их переполненными любовью «танцам» в каюте, — сейчас кругом сплошные деревья и слишком любознательная животина. Ах да, ещё и члены команды, давным-давно просёкшие их «чисто мужскую дружбу». Не только Сенку, но и Цукаса истосковался по их страстным досугам тоже. Одними воспоминаниями их жарких ночей в каюте не насытишься.

Сенку заправил прядь каштановых волос за ухо и аккуратно завязал в них узелком короткий стебель. Расширив глаза от глубокого удивления, Цукаса резковато повернулся к нему, нежно касаясь мягких лепестков цветка. По аромату орхидея. Откуда Сенку?..

— Тебе идёт, — Ишигами влюблённым взглядом смотрит на него, накрывая свое ладонью руку Цукасы.

Бело-розовый цветок, что ещё не обрёл своего манящего фиолетового оттенка. Цвет единства непримиримых стихий. Прям как Цукаса и Сенку, что смогли обуздать свои разногласия и стать больше, чем просто друзьями.

— Не думал, что мне когда-нибудь придётся дарить цветы. Считай, ты особенный.

— Этот цветок… — завороженно шепчет Цукаса, чувствуя его сладкий аромат.

— Каттлея — колумбийская королевская орхидея. Так красива, что и глаза не оторвать. И пахнет… абсолютный десятимиллиардпроцентный зачёт.

Цукаса сажает учёного к себе на колени, придерживая одной рукой за талию, и, смотря в светящиеся рубины, дарит упоительный поцелуй, вложив в него всю свою любовь. Жаркую и всепоглощающую, подобную пламени костра, что поднималось вверх, к небесам. Райской, чарующей, подобной бархатным лепесткам нежной каттлеи.


End file.
